The Red Ridding Hood
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: What if there is a way we could change people's view towards you? What if we can change the ending of our story? Can we actually live our lives happily ever after...like the other fairy tales? Won't you stay by my side to find out? Will you wipe my tears then? Inspired by the song, "The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding". Told in Rin's point of view.


**Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfiction here, and above all, a very cliche story. Sorry...  
I haven't gone through this archive yet, so I am not aware of other people's point of view of this song, but I just love it! that is teh sole reason of why I wrote it...adding the fact that I have a disorder to write whenever it's near my final exam. It's just me.**

**If this story happens to catch your attention, I highly appreciate if read through this chapter. Review it, the spelling, grammar...anything at all.**

**So, enjoy! Oh! It's weird, but, flames are welcome too!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our First Meeting

Guess who I am.

I have gold locks of hair, turquoise eyes and always have a smile on my face. Everyone loves me because of that.

Well? I will tell you.

People call me Little 'Red Riding Hood' because I love to wear my red hood, a gift from my dear, dear Grandmother. She lives deep in the woods. I always went there with my mother to visit her during my childhood. The birds are always chirping and the flowers are so beautiful that I will take my time gazing at them. Mother would always scold me a she does not like it when I wander in the woods. She was afraid that I might get eaten by the big bad wolf.

To tell you the truth, I have never met this wolf she always talks about. I do wonder so how wolves look like. They say that wolves have dark grey or black fur, long sharp teeth, big ears and big eyes.

Is that really true?

* * *

As any other day, I came back from buying the groceries for my dear mother. At that time, she was busy packing a piece of cake and bottles of wine into a basket. I wondered why.

"Red, here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine. Please, take them to your grandmother," mother said once she saw me at the door.

I nodded to her as I took the basket from her hands.

"When you are going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle," she continued.

I nodded to her words as I peeped inside the basket I was holding. Before I could say anything, she interrupted.

"…And don't peep into every corner when walking up the path to grandmother's house or you might meet the wolf. You are 16 and I expect you are big enough to think of the consequences of bumping into the wolf," she said sternly.

"Yes, mother…even though I have never met one before…" I muttered to myself.

She raised her brow at me. I nodded to her words again and set off to the woods. It was still quite early in the afternoon, so the paths could still be seen. Once it is evening, the paths to Grandmother's house were hardly seen.

The woods was beautiful as always, with the tall trees which proved that they are healthy and birds, sitting on the branches, watching as I passed by. How it calms me to see the view. Greenery fills the entire place, not to mention colourful flower of many kinds.

"Hmm…Mother said I cannot wander about…" I spoke to myself.

I looked around and figured that I was alone. Usually I would see a few carpenters walking around the woods.

"Oh…how I wish I could meet this wolf that everyone keeps on mentioning! Why won't he appear in front of me?" I stomped my feet, a bit disappointed.

I kept on walking up the path in a sulking manner. Since childhood, I was always well-protected. My parents were always with me when we go out to the woods. Now that I am 16, Mother said I am big enough to go out alone.

I stopped when I spotted some orange mushrooms on a giant apple tree's roots. It was shining under the shimmering sunlight. My eyes glittered as I gazed at the mushrooms. Could it be the delicious chantarelles?

"This could be good for dear Grandmother too…" I said as I reached out my hand to pluck them.

"Stop!" a voice suddenly said.

Startled by the voice, I stood up straight and looked around immediately. There was no one around. Whose voice could that be? It was husky but not so rough. I backed away, still looking around just in case someone jumped at me.

I stuttered, "W-Who's there?"

I didn't hear any reply. I stood there for a few more seconds before spotting a black shade from behind the giant apple tree. Trying hard not to scream, I dashed to my Grandmother's house.

"Good evening," I called out as I opened the door.

"Ah… Good evening, Red…" my Grandmother greeted me.

I put the basket on the table in the kitchen before going up to my bedridden grandmother. She had a smile on her face even though she was sick. I smiled back to her.

"What have you been up to in the woods? It took you longer to come here…" she asked me.

With the smile still on my face, I replied, "I came upon some chantarelles. I thought it be used to make some soup for you, but a voice stopped me from picking them up."

"Hmm… Are you certain that they are really chantarelles?" my Grandmother asked me again.

Confused, I asked, "Why? Are there some other mushrooms out there?"

She turned to look at me with the smile loyally on her face. "That is why we told you not to wander off in the woods. Woods can be very mysterious: it can be a friend and it can also be a foe. Look at things carefully, my dear Granddaughter…" she advised.

I nodded to her. I walked back to the kitchen to serve her the cake and wine Mother had told me to do so.

"I should take their advice seriously I guess…" I muttered.

"Red…will you serve the cake in my bed, please?" my Grandmother called out to me.

"Y-Yes, Grandmother!" I replied, rushing back to her with a piece of cake on a plate and a glass of wine.

* * *

My Grandmother put her plate on her bedside table. She turned to me as I was just about done with my part of the share. I turned to her and smiled, putting my pate beside hers. She smiled back to me.

"My, my…how you've grown over the years. It has been awhile since I last saw you," she started.

"Are you always well in this woods? Don't the animals bother you?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed. They do. However, my dear, the carpenters are always here to drive them away. Such nice men…" she replied.

I nodded to her. I remembered about the black shadow I encountered. When I was about to ask, she interrupted me.

"There's something bothering me though…a black shade was always seen in the evening around this house of mine…" she muttered.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at her.

"But, it never bothered to come closer. Could it be the big bad wolf?" she continued.

A black shade? Could it be the same as the one I saw just now? I dare not asked her. I kept quiet as I listened to her story of how she had come to build this small house, deep in the woods. She also told me how Grandpa had died, killed by a wolf and since then, people fought against wolves.

"Who could you be, dear black shade?" I mumbled loud enough for only me to hear.


End file.
